japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Shikaku
Nara Shikaku (奈良シカク) was the jonin commander of Konohagakure. He was also the head of the Nara clan, and was a member of an Ino–Shika–Cho trio alongside the late Yamanaka Inoichi, and Akimichi Choza (who is the only survivor of their squad team). Background He was born on the day of July 15th as an only child. His childhood is a complete mystery. He then married Yoshino upon reaching adulthood. In the anime, while nearing the end of the Third Shinobi War, the original 15th Ino-Shika-Cho trio were assigned to deliver a request for a peace treaty between the Konoha and Iwa. Anticipating the Iwa shinobi to turn hostile, the meeting was strategically held at the borderline of the Wind Country, while knowing that the Fourth Kazekage (Rasa) would oversee the meeting should a battle breakout on his own land. Their mission was an success regardless as Rasa did came just as they planned. During the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, Shikaku and his team-mates assisted in the village's defence. He also wondered if it was Namikaze Minato who had deflected the Nine-Tail's Tailed Beast Ball to a different location. In the anime, after the battle against the Nine Tails' was over. Shikaku and his friends were all present at Minato and Kushina's funeral by paying their respects for their sacrifice and for the next generation. Personality When he was first seen in the series, he was portrayed as being a bit of an alcoholic, and at times, he also used some of Shikamaru's catchphrases ("What a drag" in the English version, and "How troublesome" in the Japanese version). Like his son, he thought that women should be tender and sweet, but, as his son says, his wife had him "whipped", though he appeared to have a few things hidden away that he did not want her to see. Unlike his son, his resolve was much stronger than him, as even during the most depressing or dangerous of situations, he had been shown to maintain great determination and understanding, as shown from how he had repeatedly helped Shikamaru regain his sense of worth. In a battle, Shikaku appeared merciless. During the invasion of Konoha he had no qualms about choking the Suna shinobi to death, even when one of them was clearly cowering. It was also revealed that he was amongst the few parents who did not order his son to stay away from Uzumaki Naruto. He instead encouraged Shikamaru to do what he thought was best. Since Shikamaru finally became a chunin, Shikaku had taken a greater interest in his son's training, and has started teaching him the clan's more difficult secret techniques. He also spent a great deal of his time tending to the clan's deer. Appearance Nara Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he had light fair skin, thick eyebrows, dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. In Part I, Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. In Part II however, he had been seen in the standard Konoha shinobi outfit. Earlier in the anime, Shikaku also had a scar on the left side of his face however, this scar had been removed since subsequent episodes. Also in the anime, Shikaku's flak jacket is depicted as a deeper shade of green, this is possibly to indicate his status as the Jonin Commander. When not on duty while being at home, Shikaku wore a simple, light-colored kimono and a haori with the clan's symbol emblazoned on the back. Abilities As a jonin level shinobi and head of his clan, Shikaku Nara was undoubtedly a strong shinobi. His skills and reliability garnered him high respect from other powerful ninja, such as the five Kage, especially A and Onoki, with the former trusting him enough to lead and command the entire Allied Shinobi Forces in the Kages' stead while they went to face Madara. Nara Clan Techniques Like other Nara clan members, he had mastered many of his clans secret techniques in which revolve around the use of shadows. His prowess with these were witnessed during the Invasion of Konoha when he effortlessly bound and killed several invading shinobi. In the anime, he also displayed great control over his shadow being able to use the Black Spider Lily technique to bind several shinobi, while at the same time freely using a tendril of his shadow to move his comrade to safety. Along with this, Shikaku could work flawlessly with his team-mates, Choza and Inoichi, due to the strong bond forged between their clans and their long-standing friendship. This was again seen in the anime most prominently where Shikaku was able to use his techniques to support his team-mates as well as garner support for his own techniques for example by using Chōza's large shadow to facilitate his use of the Black Spider Lily technique. Intelligance Above his ninjutsu skills, Shikaku was even more renowned for his intellect. He had carried on his family's tradition of keeping a medical encyclopedia filled with various information, such as remedies for the Three Colored Pills of the Akimichi clan — in which Tsunade has praised him for. He regularly defeated his own son Shikamaru — who himself is a genius with an IQ of over 200 — at shogi, without the latter realizing that the game was even lost. During the Fourth Shinobi War, his years of experience and skills were put to great use. He was also appointed as the Chief Strategist of the Allied Shinobi Forces and showed himself to be a shrewd tactician and strategist, able to quickly and calmly analyse a great deal of information, anticipate actions and use it to quickly formulate or reformulate highly effective plans. Because of these skills he was praised by the Fourth Raikage who stated that he now understood why Konoha had been so hard to take down. His skills once again became useful when the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces assembled to face the Ten-Tails, as he was able to put together a strategy utilizing all the villages various ninjutsu, in mere moments, even though they had only recently shared information about their techniques with him. This feature leads Temari to even praise him for his skills. Naruto (Part I) Chunin Exam arc Shikaku Nara debuted in the anime during the Chunin Exams arc, by attending a festival with his male former team-mates and giving Yamanaka Inoichi a hard time for having a daughter. When Shikamaru came to pick him up, he instead asked his son why he was not enjoying the festivals. Invasion of Konoha arc During the Invasion of Konoha, he fought alongside his former team-mates to repel the invading forces and used the Shadow–Neck Binding Technique. He is later on seen at the Third Hokage's funeral after the failed invasion. Sasuke Retrieval arc Later on, when Shikamaru failed during the course of the mission to save Uchiha Sasuke from Orochimaru, and some of his team-mates had suffered severe injuries, Shikaku spoke with him by scolding him after Temari asks him if he is giving up as a ninja. He encouraged his son to keep his responsibility as team captain, as it might be that a team on a mission without him could have several casualties, but, if he was there, that team might end up with no casualties. Naruto Shippuden (Part II) Hidan and Kakuzu arc Shikaku appeared following Asuma's funeral, by comforting Shikamaru about Asuma's death and offering to play shogi with him. After Shikamaru avenged Asuma and they play shogi again, he discussed the concept of the "king" with Shikamaru before defeating him. Invasion of Pain arc Shikaku was later on shown to have survived Pain's destruction of Konoha, along with Shikamaru and Shiho. Apparently having some knowledge of senjutsu, he told his son not to interfere with Uzumaki Naruto's fight with Pain, and they instead regrouped with nearby villagers. He and Inoichi went searching for Pain's real body soon afterwards, only to run into Naruto, who had defeated Pain. When Naruto told them not to follow him to Pain's base, as he wished to speak with Pain alone, Inoichi argued that talking wouldn't solve anything. However, Shikaku, remembering Shikamaru's words about Naruto, and convinced Inoichi to comply. When Pain then revived all those who he had killed, Shikaku realized he made the right choice in trusting Naruto. Konoha History arc Shikamaru was shown to be curious as to why Naruto was hated by the majority of the village. At one point he and Chōji witnessed a shopkeeper assaulting Naruto while the latter was harmlessly browsing for a face mask. Seeing everyone glaring at Naruto with hostility, Shikamaru asked his father why Naruto was viewed like a disease. Shikaku did not answer his son's question but told him to follow his own feelings. Five Kage Summit arc After the invasion, Shikaku was one of five Konoha villagers to be summoned before the Fire Daimyō to discuss the village's response and reconstruction. With Tsunade in a coma, Danzo also suggests selecting a new Hokage. Fearing that Danzō might be appointed to the position, Shikaku nominated Kakashi to become the next Hokage. Much of the council agrees, but Danzō is able to undermine Kakashi's credentials. Shikaku tried to persuade the council not to take Danzo's ideals into account, but despite that, the daimyo decided to appoint Danzo the Sixth Hokage. In the anime, after he returned to the village, he was seen with Homura and Koharu telling them that the members of Root were unusually restless. Afterwards, he was seen asking his son to talk to him about something. Confining the Jinchuriki arc When Danzō was killed, Shikaku was once again called before the daimyō, this time to appoint Kakashi to the position. The meeting was interrupted with news that Tsunade had woken up, bringing an end to the proceedings. As one of Tsunade's first acts, she convened a war council to decide the village's plans with the approaching Fourth Shinobi World War. Shikaku and Shikamaru attended, although Shikaku believed his son was too young to be there. Later, when Tsunade travelled to Kumogakure to meet with the other heads of the Shinobi Alliance, Shikaku went with her and stayed by her side during the meetings. Shikaku advised that she agree with the other Kage by sending the jinchūriki into hiding. Adventure at Sea arc Shikaku told Shikamaru to go on a mission with Naruto, in order to help plan something for the fourth Shinobi War. Fourth Shinobi War arc Shikaku is appointed the Chief Battle Strategist of the alliance and remains at headquarters with Tsunade, A, and Onoki. He advises the Kage on battle tactics in how to best to mobilise the troops against the White Zetsu Army and the various reincarnated ninja. His repeated usefulness earned the Raikage's praise. When news of Mū's reincarnation reaches headquarters, Shikaku considered reforming the original Ino–Shika–Cho to deal with him until Ōnoki opts to go instead. He soon afterwards devised a strategy to seal Kinkaku that involved the new Ino–Shika–Cho, which he relays to them through Inoichi's telepathic abilities. After they defeated Kinkaku, Shikaku tasked Shikamaru and his team mates with defeating the reincarnated Asuma as the current Ino–Shika–Cho, being Asuma's former students, are best choice to subdue Asuma without casualties. Headquarters is later informed that the jinchūriki have escaped their confinement. Tsunade and A leave to confront them, leaving Shikaku in charge during their absence as he found himself dealing with the White Zetsu soldiers that have infiltrated all portions of the Allied forces. Shikaku analysed all he knew of the White Zetsus' abilities and the information he came across while preparing for the war to create the perfect response. As Shikaku tried to come up with a counter measure against the infiltrators, Katsuyu asks whether or not they should inform Tsunade and A of what was happening, but Shikaku declines saying that he was put in charge of the situation at headquarters while the Kage tried to stop Naruto and B. After careful consideration, Shikaku realises that the only way to uncover the imposters was to use Naruto's new ability to sense negative emotions through the use of the Nine-Tails' power as well as using his shadow clones to cover a larger area. After hearing this, Mabui says that there is no way A would allow Naruto to participate in the war, although Katsuyu informs them that this might not be entirely impossible due to A finally allowing Naruto and B to pass. After hearing this, although in disbelief, Shikaku immediately contacts Naruto and B through Inoichi's telepathy and informs them of the immortal army and Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan, also warns Naruto that Madara will not listen to reason and will see his plan to the end. Later, when Gaara tells Naruto that he hopes his reason for being on the battlefield, Shikaku tells him that might be impossible due to the situation. He then tells them that he would explain as he had decided to leave the explanation until they had finished fighting Mū. After hearing the progress that the Alliance was making on the battlefield thanks to Naruto, Shikaku exclaims that they had the upper hand on the battlefield and that all that was left was capturing Madara, who is making a bee-line towards the jinchūriki, by concentrating their remaining forces on attacking him. Later, in the anime, the Sound Four are also summoned to the battlefield. After Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chōji seemingly defeat them, the Sound Four and Leaf ninja are struck by a strange technique that has left them in a comatose state. After learning the truth of the technique, that it removes the victims soul and transports it to another location, it is explains it can be dispelled like genjutsu, by pouring chakra into the actual technique. However, it has a seal that prevents even Inoichi, equipped with special enhancement tools, from being able to detect or communicate with them. When Naruto contacted HQ, Shikaku explained the situation, encouraging Naruto to save his son and the others. As the Allied Shinobi Forces seeming to have taken a decisive control of the war, the mild celebration at headquarters is cut short by Ao's detection of a new presence on the battlefield. After hearing that the real Madara Uchiha had appeared on the battlefield, headquarters try to decipher who the masked man really was then. After feeling a huge tremor he asks Inoichi what was going on. Inoichi reports that the Fourth Division was under attack. After confirming that it was definitely Madara's doing, he turns to Tsunade saying that if they continued to lose troops at this rate they'd be in trouble. As Tsunade prepares to leave headquarters using Mabui's Heavenly Transfer Technique, Shikaku tells her that they should use the Flying Thunder God Technique to mark Katsuyu instead, but Tsunade states that she would just use her Yin seal instead. Remembering this, Shikaku tells her that it was still a big gamble to use Mabui's technique for someone that was very unlucky when it came to gambling but Tsunade tells him that gambling her life is a different story altogether. When A decides to head to the battlefield as well, despite Mabui's pleas, Shikaku deems that the crisis battlefield is the needed time for the commanders to move out into the front lines. Contacting Genma, he tells him that he should prepare to teleport Mei to Tsunade who was heading to the battlefield. Assuming the role as leader again at headquarters, Shikaku asks for the status of the other battlefields. After hearing this, he orders them to inform the First, Second, Third and Fifth Divisions to back Naruto and B up as soon as their fights are over. After receiving intelligence from the Ao and the other sensors, in an effort to boost everyone's morale at once and get backup for the men fighting Tobi, Shikaku requests that Inoichi communicate with all the members of the Allied Shinobi Forces and tell them their position. Later, when the Sensing System Technique water sphere became severely distorted, Shikaku ordered Inoichi and Ao to check on the situation to confirm his assumption. Formulating a strategy during the time Naruto took to chide the opposition, Shikaku relayed his plan to all the members of the Alliance via Inoichi. But when their initial efforts to trap the Ten-Tails failed upon the beast's maturation, Shikaku began to gather intel in order to formulate a new battle strategy. When the beast begins firing off Tailed Beast Balls in far off distances, Shikaku realised that the opposition was targeting HQ. Telling the others that there was nothing they could do but continue to fulfil their duties until the very end, Shikaku had Inoichi patch him through to the Alliance one final time to give them his final plan of attack, and to say farewell to his son before HQ was destroyed by the Ten-Tails's attack. When Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated, a still live Shikaku is seen in Shikamaru's dream arguing with Yoshino. Shikamaru tells Temari that he won't get marry to which Temari agrees. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Shikaku can been seen amongst the villagers. Legacy Praised by many for his genius, Shikaku was a tactical, and analytical master. His clan kept a medical encyclopaedia, thanks to which Tsunade was able to save Akimichi Choji due to the detailed research that was done on the Three Coloured Pills. Garnering praise even from Kumogakure's Fourth Raikage, he was accredited as the reason why Konoha had always been such a difficult opponent. As testament to this, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Shikaku was assigned the position of Chief Strategist and later Proxy Commander of the forces. Most, if not all, of the strategies that Shikaku concocted ended with positive results for the Alliance and allowed them to secure the upper hand during the war. When HQ was targeted by the remaining enemy forces, Shikaku, resolute in his duty, was able to pass on one last strategy to the Alliance part of which involved the use of Kurama's chakra which the beast would later praise him for. Before being killed, Shikaku seemed regretful when telling his son Shikamaru that all he was able to do for him as a father was play shogi, however, his son noted that was more than enough because he also grew up watching his father. Shikaku, likewise was confident enough in his son to leave the rest of analytical aspects of the war to him. Years after his death, he would posthumously gain a grandson, Shikadai, when his son married Temari. Video Games Nara Shikaku is a playable character in the following video game: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online Quotes *Your either a leader or a coward. So which do you prefer? Relationships 'Nara Yoshino' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Yamanaka Inoichi' 'Akimichi Choza' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Namikaze Minato' 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' 'Sarutobi Asuma' 'Tsunade' Knownable Relatives *'Nara Yoshino' (Wife) *'Nara Shikamaru' (Son) *'Nara Temari' (Daughter in law) *'Nara Shikadai' (Grandson) *'Yamanaka Inoichi' (Childhood Friend/Classmate & Teammate/dead) *'Akimichi Choza' (Childhood Friend/Classmate & Teammate) Trivia *The name Shika means "deer", but Shikaku can mean "assassin". It can also mean a game of logic. According to the databook(s): *His birthday is July 15, & his bloodtype is B. *Shikaku wished to fight his son, in shogi. *His hobby was looking after deer. *Before Shikaku was killed, he told Shikamaru to get rid of a "certain something" in the wooden box on the left-hand shelf of his closet without Yoshino finding out. *He has his own Extreme: Shinobi Picture Scroll training card. *He had the same original English voice actor as his grandson in the series. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hiroshi Yanaka *'English' : Jonathan Fahn all information on Nara Shikaku is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shikaku_Nara Gallery 1888509 586831661411705 142732697 n.png|Shikaku at Minato and Kushina's funeral. Naruto Shippuuden 177-258.jpg|Shikaku comes to pick up Shikamaru and Choji from the playground. Naruto Shippuuden 177-262.jpg|Shikaku heads home with Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto Shippuuden 177-353.jpg|Shikaku asks Shikamaru what does he think of Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 177-357.jpg|Shikaku tells Shikamaru to whatever he can to protect Naruto. 10406719 652510681510469 6398771218410505923 n.png|Shikakau knows tha the Ten Tails attack ih heading for his location. 10151865 652984904796380 3109119340023064276 n.png|Shikaku talking to shikamaru. 10456048 652984974796373 7502630990186602927 n.png|Shikaku admits that he only played shogi with his son. 10487210 652984994796371 7217366148407056085 n.png|Shikakau is shock that shikamaru had always looked up to him; by looking at him from behind. 10462925 652989411462596 6252707379160311937 n.png|Shikakau tells Shikamaru to hide his box full of magazines so his wife does see them. 10423661 652985038129700 8893915896215880783 n.png|Shikaku wishes Shikamaru and the others good luck as he is about to die. 10364021 652510531510484 4758399603820206097 n.png|Shikaku's death; since HQ is destroy by the Ten Tails blast. 10488059 652527638175440 6645884196596844403 n.png|Shikaku and Inoichi in a vision by Naruto, along with other shinobi that fought to protect what was precious to them. Category:Characters Category:Males